The Festival
by TaRaZa SeiZa
Summary: Everyone seems to be worried or agonized about the upcoming konoha festiva. With the rookie nine and team ten the bumps along the road to the esteemed festival will happiness flourish or will terrible things arise?
1. Just a dream

Hinata saw red as she dug her nails into her palms drawing some blood Sakura her best friend of two years was kissing Naruto her Naruto. Sure Sakura had told Hinata that she liked Naruto but she promised Hinata she wouldn't do anything. This night was the day she was going to confess, she and Naruto were friends. Close friends at that. She confided In Sakura that she was going to confess tonight she had gotten all dressed up because she set up a date. Breathing hard and trying to not kill her ex-best friend she moved out I the open Sakura had Naruto by his arms using as much chakra enforced strength as she could to hold him down Naruto liked her first and she wouldn't let some Hyuuga heir take the last person she truly cared about away not like Sasuke hearing the slide or heels on the floor Sakura broke the kiss and turned still holding Naruto down looking at Hinata who had tears in her eyes and her hands balled into fists and shaking with rage and hurt but mostly rage Sakura stood her ground even though she was scared Hinata could be like no other when mad and she wasn't mad she was furious Sakura smiled an attempt to tell Hinata she wasn't afraid of her though her lips trembled she spoke "Hinata I'm sorry but I cant.. I won't let you have him he's all I have left after Sasuke but I'm really sorry" Naruto was in shock Sakura kissed him! But she didn't even like him as far as he could tell she acted just about the same from when they were kids looking at Hinata he inwardly gasped He'd never seen Hinata so emotional she was beautiful though , she wore a lavender dress that was covered in sequins and was dark purple at the top and ends with a slit down the side her heels were black with mini diamond on it that twinkled in the night light her nails were painted light purple and her hair was pulled up into a bun with hair sticks with strips coming down the sides of her head that were curled he could tell she was very angry at someone but who? Hinata couldn't believe her ears "Sakura I'm going to give you one and only one chance to get off my Naruto" Hinata said with a voice so filled with malice I sounded as if it didn't come from her Sakura visibly blanched She'd only seen Hinata like this once and that was when she walked in on some villagers trashing Naruto's apartment they weren't seen again Sakura battled in her head then she started to let him go then she thought Naruto should be hers nit Hinata quickly reapplying her chakra she stared at Hinata then looked down " I-I won't " Hinata started to gather chakra in her hands with one thought in head ' Sakura you're going to pay' !


	2. Memories and Work

Hinata gasped as she sat up in bed, sweat rolling down her fore head. "Why would I have a dream like that?" looking around her room darkened by the night she sighed. Dreams like those just kept on happening. Reaching for her home made Naruto plushy she smiled though she couldn't see it she knew exactly what it looked like. "Naruto" she thought "are you having bad dreams". Receiving no reply she slowly laid back down. Wiping the already drying sweat from her head she smiled. All her bad feelings went away when she thought of Naruto. Going through her memories she thought back to the faintest one.

It was a sunny and beautiful day in the large village of Konohagakure. Little Hinata Hyuuga smiled as she held on to her mother's hand. Hitomi Hyuuga the matriarch of the Hyuuga clan smiled back at her three year old daughter. She was dressed in a pale blue kimono that had large dark blue leaves on it. The two walked through a park and Hitomi guided her daughter to a park bench. Hinata looked up at her mother questioningly Hitomi only smiled at her Hinata was her pride and joy, it had been long since anyone was as modest and shy as Hinata. And Hitomi reveled in it. Pulling little Hinata on her lap she watched as kids played around laughing

Happily. "Hitomi!" someone called Hinata and Hitomi both looked in the direction the voice had come from it was Mikoto Uchiha matriarch to the Uchiha Clan. With her little son Sasuke who was being quiet was miffed, because his elder brother promised to train him had to go to work instead. Uchiha and Hyuuga weren't supposed to be friendly but Mikoto and Hitomi were. In fact they were best friends Mikoto wanted to discuss something and Hitomi could tell "Sasuke why don't you and Hinata go play me and your Mom has to talk". Sasuke just started to walk off and Hinata jumped down from her mother's lap. Walking off and standing next to a trees Sasuke sighed he really wanted to get stronger but that just wasn't happening compared to itachi. Hinata just walked on clearly not caring about Sasuke. Walking into a bend that lend into

A small meadow she smiled. Gazing at all the pretty flowers was really something she liked. "Well look here a Hyuuga "an older village boy said "hey Koga come here!" He called; said boy was clad in plain village clothes unlike Hinata who was in a simple white kimono. Walking over to the boy and seeing a Hyuuga sitting on the ground and cowering in fear he smiled. He hated Hyuuga they were always so darn stuck up! Flicking her forehead hard he laughed "what's wrong the little Hyuuga is scared?" Hinata was didn't know what to do, she had never received this type of behavior before and it was scaring her. "Hey do you think she's from the main branch there like royalty?" Shrugging his shoulders Koza the other village boy smiled and pushed Hinata onto the ground. Making her face contort in shock and slight pain. "Well are you a main branch Hyuuga you little scum?" Koza yelled into her face a thud was heard and Koza turned to see Koga on the ground unconscious. A boy who looked to be about the same age as

Hinata with whisker marks on his face. He wore a pain black t-shirt with an orange swirl in the middle and orange shorts with yellow civilian sandals. "Hey!" he yelled obviously angry at the village boys for what they did. "What did that girl ever do to you!" If it was any other three year old Koza would've put him in his place, but this wasn't any kid. Looking for places to run to he started to back away. It was the infamous nine tails, all the adults told the kids to stay away from him and that he would kill in the most gruesome ways. Running away a small went spot

appeared on his pants. Hinata gazed at her savior in awe. He scared the big kid away with just a yell," how brave" she though. "w-ho a-are y-ou" she said stuttering, still in shock from the village boy. The strange looking boy smiled brightly at her but somehow she thought it looked fake. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He bellowed making Hinata flinch at the sudden loudness. But believing his every word.

Hinata smiled wide a smiled she wouldn't dare show to anyone besides Naruto of course. "I still believe you Naruto kun I always will" she said to herself wishing Naruto could hear her. Sighing she let sleep retake her.

The hated rays of the morning sun shone on a bubble gum pink haired kunoichi. Opening her eyes she glumly looked around. Sasuke wasn't there like in her dream. Glancing at the clock she screamed in frustration she had to meet with Tsunade the fifth hokage of konoha. Quickly getting up and taking a quick shower she yawned pulling on some of her trademark pink clothes she grabbed a ration bar. Grimacing at the harsh taste she sighed everything seemed to be going well and it was like no one noticed. Even Naruto acted like he wasn't gone most of the time. Then a horrible thought came to her head. The village festival was in a few weeks and she was one of the few without a date. Sai of all people had a date! It was a little weird because he was going with Ino. Everyone was so surprised when he asked her out and even more when she said yes! Only Hinata, lee, and her were date less, all thoughts of such trivial things were gone when she saw Tsunade angrily taping her ninja heeled foot. Tsunade had a tick mark on her head from pent up anger "Sakura eleven am means eleven am not twelve thirty!" Sakura bowed deeply. "Gomen I over slept!" Tsunade pointed to a large table of with half dozen more than likely dead fish on them. Walking past her she smirked "get to work".


	3. Will you go with me?

Omg sorry for not updating for so long I so much to do school and exams studying is the worst! Well enough of that here you go

Looking up into the morning sky he sighed, thinking back onto the day before. The day before he'd gotten up with a spring in his step he was going to ask Sakura his long time love. To the annual Konoha festival, just as she was about to say yes he mentioned Sasuke. It went downhill from there and ended with her punching him through a gate to someone's yard. Frowning he sighed once more "all I did was ask". With his heightened senses he heard the almost inaudible shuffling sound of shoes.

Looking down from his perch on the fourth Hokages head he saw a flash of midnight blue, no purple. Well as far as Naruto could tell it was a hue of purple. It sparked his interest so with a leap of chakra enhanced faith he jumped. Surprisingly landing on his feet very softly amazed at his actions he asked Kyuubi what was up. All he got was a devilish laugh and an "_**it's happening**_!" Quickly moving his attention back to the purple thing he sprinted and smiled as trees went past him. Seeing a flash of purple once again he faster 'she's fast!' he thought. Then became confused again when did he

establish that it was girl? _**'Soften your steps kit or she'll hear you!**_' Nodding his head he did as he was told. He sensed that "she" stopped and he hid behind a particularly big tree. He inwardly gasped it was a girl with beautiful **(**oops forgot to say this story is set a few years after Naruto comes back from training and Sasuke is back as well don't worry I tons of things planed so don't think it will be all fluff!**) **dark purple hair that shined as the suns brilliant rays bounced of it. Putting his hand to his mouth to keep him from gasping once more he gazed at her as she removed her light summer jacket. 'Hey I don't think I should be watching her remove her clothes' Naruto thought pretty much talking to Kyuubi **'well kit if paid more attention you would **

**see that the jacket is all she took off!' **Looking back at the girl he smiled 'it's Hinata!' paying more attention to the girl than he ever did before he watched her take out some books and scrolls. All she wore was a black tank top and her "assets" could be well viewed. A red blush adorned his cheeks, but it was gone as soon as he saw her pull out a kunai. Worried wrote all over his face as he subconsciously readied himself for anything. She raised it and aimed it for her shoulder. In the blink of an eye the kunai came down and Naruto shot towards it but he was too late. She'd already slashed her shoulder but Naruto had her small wrist in encased in his slightly large hand. Hinata was bewildered, surprised and so much more Naruto stood next to her and had her wrist in his hand. Trying to move away on instinct she tried taking her hand out of his. The next thing she knew he pulled her up to his chest in a hard hug. Beyond being surprised she just froze ''Hinata how you could do this to yourself!" He yelled releasing her but grasping her injured arm. She winced from the slight pain "I was just…Just...- "Just what!" Naruto yelled angry that Hinata would try and hurt herself. "I was practicing med nin training" she said slowly and without stutter which she painfully got rid of. His visibly shrunk and let go but neither of them noticed that her self-inflicted cut was gone only dried blood to tell the tale. "I'm sorry I just don't like seeing my friends get hurt like that or in anyway. Hinata was amazed she didn't faint right then and there Naruto had called her a friend. Someone he actually cared about, instead of fainting like normal she smiled. Naruto mentally berated himself 'how could I go so overboard like that' he thought slowly backing away. _**'Kit you must care about her a lot more than just a friend then to shunshin to her and heal her subconsciously'**_ Hinata watched him slowly back away in worry 'no! I can't let

him go like this' she thought bringing her hand to her chest. "Naruto I...i understand and its fine I'm…I'm glad that you care about me" looking down sadly she almost whispered "it seems as if no one dose anymore" Naruto stopped and stared at Hinata hanging on to the last thing she said ' no one cares about her impossible!' On instinct he came closer to her. She looked up 'how could I say that!' she thought "no it's just

that when I'm at the manor (she wouldn't dare call it a home since her mom died) no talks to me and when I see Neji my father always seems to be there so he acts like a robot and my father he so cold it's as if he's walking stone! I can barely take it there not to mention the fact that I sometimes cry myself to sleep because of the pain and the elders they…they speak ill of my mother whenever I'm around and look down on me I just hate it!" she sunk to her knees well she would have if Naruto hadn't caught her and hesitantly held the petit girl in his arms as she cried into his chest. "One of the worst things is, is that they're making my little sister into a robot molded of the creation and I want to practice medical Justus but the elders and my Father forbid it"

Hinata just spilled out all this information to Naruto who was bewildered and angry at her family for treating such a beautiful and awesome girl such as Hinata that way. Gazing at her he smiled how could he have not paid more attention to her? Pulling his sleeve up to his fingers and holding it there he wiped her tears. Hinata jumped and took a step back "I didn't mean to say all of that" was all she said Naruto neither smiled nor said a word because either way Naruto didn't have to hide from Hinata. His fake happiness didn't deserve to be around someone like Hinata who could tell him all that. "Um Naruto?" Hinata said after seeing him crack a smirk "Hinata its ok I'm actually glad you could confide in me" feeling a cold breeze Hinata looked for her jacket upon seeing it and her scrolls and books she resolved to clean up but she wasn't going home. Sakura suddenly came into his head 'should I ask her again she'll probably say yes if I beg' he thought but frowned 'I dint even like her anymore why should I keep asking her but if I stop who can I ask?' he thought looking at Hinata again as she gathered her things quickly. Little did he know she was watching him with her Byakugan. _**'Kit asks the human in front of you, she obviously likes you' **_Naruto smiled 'great idea and what the hell do you mean she likes me! she's practically a princess! And what if she has a date already' _**'Just ask and you'll never **_

_**know if you don't ask!'**_ Gulping in anticipation he stepped towards her as she stood up with one scroll 'wow she can do sealing jutsu' Naruto thought in awe. "Hinata" Naruto called Hinata smiled and nodded "will you um g-go with m-e to theknohafestival" Naruto said speaking so fast he pushed his words together and they were barely understandable. Hinata being a sharp person understood every word. Tons of thought sped through her head then her body couldn't take it anymore and did what she was famous for she fainted.

Please review I neeed them to survive in this harsh world of writing!(=^_^=)!


End file.
